crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity War
The Trinity War was a battle between the "three Justice Leagues", an incident prompted by the arrival of Shazam in the country of Kahndaq. Unknown to the three Leagues at the time, the Secret Society was actually the one propelling the actions behind the battle. Also involved were the Trinity of Sin, a group of beings condemned by the Circle of Eternity to suffer. Background After waging the first battle in their war against the Secret Society, the Justice League of America became confident that they could take on the Justice League. They also inducted Arthur Light into their ranks. The Secret Society proceeded to attack Madame Xanadu through their member Plastique, kidnapping her for the Outsider. Shazam on the other hand, defeated Black Adam and decided scatter his ashes in Kahndaq. However, as Kahndaqi officials did not trust American superheroes, the Justice League and Zatanna went to stop him from starting an international war between Kahndaq and the United States of America. The JLA believed it would be the Justice League who would start the war and confronted them in the Kahndaqi desert. After Arthur Light accidentally attacked Wonder Woman, he was attacked by Superman. At this time, the Atom, under orders from the Secret Society, snuck into Superman's brain and planted a shard of Kryptonite and triggered the nerve to activate his heat vision, hence getting him to murder Light. As both Leagues began to fight, none knowing Atom to be responsible for the murder, they were neutralized by Superman who demanded to be taken in. Superman was then incarcerated at the A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. The Fight Prison Break To find out why Superman killed Light, Batman turned to science, performing an autopsy on Arthur, and Wonder Woman turned to magic, approaching the Justice League Dark. Firestorm then made Kryptonite under orders from Amanda Waller, while Atom began to falsely grieve. The Question then approached Superman, breaking him out, believing that Arthur Light was killed by somebody else, a man named Dr. Psycho. The Phantom Stranger then approached Steve Trevor, who took an ensemble of League and JLA members, and Zatanna and Shazam, to confront Wonder Woman. However, John Constantine and Shazam left the situation while the JLD and Wonder Woman began to combat the ensemble of members, though their combat ended quickly, with the Phantom Stranger deciding to lead a small team into Hell to confront Arthur Light. In the meanwhile, Superman, with the Question, broke out of his cell. Despite Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S. soldiers best efforts, the Question managed to break Superman out of his cell, allying himself with Cyborg, Element Woman, Firestorm, Green Arrow and the Martian Manhunter in the process. The prison break was successful, and all members left Amanda Waller to pursue Dr. Psycho. However, upon finding Psycho, the Manhunter learned that the villain was merely a decoy used by the Secret Society. Search for the Box John Constantine attempted to steal the power of Shazam, but due to circumstances was unable to hold on to it. Constantine later revealed he did so to ensure that Shazam would not touch the box, as his connection to the Wizard would trigger a global bomb, activating the box's true purpose. Shazam refused to heed Constantine's warning and looked to find the other heroes. Taking Batman, Katana and Deadman to Heavan with him, the Phantom Stranger attempted to resurrect Arthur Light. However, he was stopped by Zauriel and promptly executed. Before being erased, the Stranger told the three that Madame Xanadu knew the truth behind the box. This group also included the Flash, Catwoman, Vibe, Green Lantern and Steve Trevor. Pandora, after the failure to get Superman to open the box, began searching for the vilest soul on Earth, as either he or the purest could open it. At first she went to Vandal Savage, though he failed and she headed to Lex Luthor. Before Luthor even got a chance to touch the box, Wonder Woman arrived with her allies and tried to take the box, getting possessed in the process. Shazam arrived, and forgetting Constantine's warning, attacked Wonder Woman and took the box. By saying the word Shazam, the titular hero did trigger the bom Constantine warned him of, but instead of just affect Earth Prime, it's effects spread across the Multiverse. Shazam's darkest qualities were brought out in him, turning his suit into a darker version of itself, resembling Black Adam. The box was then taken from Shazam by Frankenstein, who too was corrupted by it. Zatanna was then able to get everybody away from the box, to make sure it's effects did not control them for long, but was unaware that Shazam, due to his connection with the Wizard, continued to be affected. Soon after everybody began to chase after the box, but Zatanna, and began warring with each other for it. Constantine arrived soon after and took the box himself, taking Zatanna with him, and teleported away from the others. Search for Xanadu After the global bomb was triggered, Deadman became connected to all magical beings for a while, namely Shazam. Nonetheless, he managed to locate Madame Xanadu and began the search for her with his group. After following Deadman, the group determined that Xanadu would be found in Greece. Constantine and Zatanna were taken by the box to Greece, where in the ruins they found the Temple of Hephaestus. Entering the temple they found Madame Xanadu strapped and bound to a chair. Arriving in front of Xanadu at the same time as Batman's group, Constantine refused to hand over the box. Before any could question him, Xanadu began talking about how the box's global bomb actually served purpose to open a doorway. As all the heroes began to fight each other for the box, the chaos resulted in Atom revealing her true allegiance to the Secret Society and the Outsider bringing the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. The Crime Syndicate proceeded to take advantage of the discorporated position of the three Leagues, with only Batman, Catwoman, Cyborg, John Constantine and Colonel Steve Trevor escaping. With the fall of the Leagues, the Trinity War ended. Aftermath The disappearance of the three Justice Leagues caused crime to run rampant all over the Earth. The Secret Society began to recurit members and attempt to take over cities and countries, while their leaders, the Crime Syndicate began to hunt the remaining heroes and try to take over the Earth. The disappearance of the heroes caused many of the villains to stand up against their new tyrants, most notably Lex Luthor. * In Keystone and Central City, the Rogues decided to take a stand against the Crime Syndicate. This in itself resulted in the major conflict known as the Rogues Rebellion. * In Gotham City, a civil war between the Secret Society occured. The forces of the Scarecrow began to wage war against those of Bane for control of Gotham. * A more general government led uprising against the Crime Syndicate led by A.R.G.U.S., with assistance from S.T.A.R. Labs, was also held, known as the A.R.G.U.S. Insurgency. * The initial fights that occured in the magical side of the universe came to be known as the Blight Conflict. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts